


Чистилище

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual Plot Despite The Porn, Angst, Comedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Текст заявки на фесте: 1.11 События желательно до Мстителей. Акцент на том, как же эти двое суровых мужчин дошли до жизни такой, сиречь до взаимной любви, со всеми прелестями развития отношений. Совсем замечательно, если Коулсон будет инициатором.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Чистилище

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Док.  
> Бета: Не-я.  
> Без ложной скромности, в этом тексте есть олень, которым я горжусь, цитата из Булгакова и лучшая сцена секса в моей практике. Дисклаймер: вас триста раз предупредили о рейтинге, я ни на что вообще не претендую.

С момента, когда Клинт Бартон по кличке «Соколиный глаз» загремел из одного шапито в другое, убедительно маскировавшееся аббревиатурой «ЩИТ» и суровым статусом армии бойцов невидимого фронта, наметилась некоторая тенденция. Бартон не то чтобы очень любил рисковать. И не то чтобы всё время лез на рожон. Он даже не слишком рвался в ближний бой, если на то пошло.

Просто как-то так получилось, что репутация сорвиголовы нашла его сама.

Например, он честно не собирался оказываться в особняке мафиози, торговавших незарегистрированными военными технологиями, да ещё в момент, когда там срабатывала сигнализация, отрезая входы и выходы. Он не нанимался прыгать из горящих вертолётов на шпили мечетей, с которых вели трассирующий огонь. Он не считал за радость оказываться в заполненных галлюциногенным газом подземельях наедине с неприятными господами в военных противогазах. При этом он не жаловался, когда такое случалось — просто принимал то, что его личная фортуна была с редкостно паскудным чувством юмора, как должное. И выкручивался, как мог.

Самым смешным было то, что, если смотреть на вещи объективно, остальным агентам «ЩИТа» доставалось не меньше, но самым отчаянным в итоге всё равно считали Бартона. После той операции в Будапеште, которая как раз и включала в себя подземелья, газ и галлюцинации, Бартон очнулся в номере гостиницы и вместо невнятных звуков, принятых для только что пришедших в себя людей, чётко сказал:

— Нет, так не честно.

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, агент Бартон.

Клинт сел на кровати и сфокусировал зрение на сидевших на соседней кровати сослуживцах. Картина была по-своему трогательной: агент Фил Коулсон с олимпийским спокойствием зашивал агенту Наталье Романовой рассечённую бровь. Романова даже не морщилась: то ли ещё действовал газ, то ли русская уже успела хлопнуть пару рюмок своего национального напитка. Сам Коулсон, как назло, был чистеньким, как будто только что из прачечной, хотя Клинт точно помнил, что потолок подземелий осыпался на всех одинаково, не делая исключений и не выбирая любимчиков. Хуже того, Фил снова был в, чёрт бы его подрал, костюме. Да, без пиджака и галстука, да, с закатанными рукавами, но видеть его белую рубашку на фоне окровавленной футболки Наташи было как-то особенно дико.

— Не честно, — повторил Клинт, потирая шею. — Коулсон, давайте, делитесь секретом: у вас хоть одна футболка в гардеробе есть?

— Вы только это хотели спросить? — покосился на него старший по званию.

— Не только, — буркнул Бартон. — Мне, например, ещё интересно, почему до сих пор никто в «ЩИТе» не считает вас Терминатором?

Романова и Коулсон с ничего не выражавшими лицами переглянулись и одновременно повернули головы к Клинту.

— Пока я торчал в этой подземной кишке, я подсчитал, — криво ухмыльнулся тот. — В случаях, когда вы не координируете операцию по рации, вы прёте напролом и без приказа, почище нас с Нат. Да чего там, вы иногда ещё и с мегафоном это делаете — помните, пару месяцев назад вас понесло на танки с длинной и занудной речью и парой гранатомётов, и это вы в итоге назвали «рациональным отвлекающим манёвром». И при этом сорвиголовой называют меня, хотя — я реально подсчитал! — вы нарываетесь гуще, чаще и наглее. В чём секрет?

— Ты забыл добавить «сэр», — отозвался Коулсон, возвращаясь к брови Романовой. 

Клинт вздохнул и проводил взглядом бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью, которой Коулсон дезинфицировал рану Наташи.

— Водка? — с надеждой спросил лучник.

— Помилуйте, Бартон, — слабо фыркнул Коулсон, — разве я позволил бы себе налить даме водки? Это чистый спирт.

Клинту было видно, как чему-то криво и зубасто улыбнулась Наташа. Национальная шутка про национальный напиток, не иначе. Бартон сокрушённо вздохнул и рухнул обратно, в кровать.

Он чувствовал себя — последовательно — идиотом, непрофессионалом и растерянным.

Идиотом — потому что понадеялся на ответ, задавая вопрос такой персонификации железобетонного блока, какой был Коулсон. Непрофессионалом — потому что неэтично было испытывать подспудную, безотчётную зависть к Наташе за то, что в данную секунду Коулсон штопал её, а не Бартона. Растерянным — от того, как внезапно пусто стало внутри от мысли о том, что его бешеное железобетонное начальство снова могло не вернуться с задания, с таким-то подходом к операциям.

Нет, Коулсон тоже не стремился рисковать. И, насколько Клинт помнил, всякий раз после очередного инцидента, по уровню опасности эквивалентного вечеринке на дне рождения Годзиллы, непрошибаемый агент являлся его очам в неизменном костюме, чистенький, даже не поцарапанный. Только ко всему этому Клинт видел: Коулсон сохранял невозмутимость и идеальный фасад не потому, что не участвовал в полевых операциях. Коулсон просто не демонстрировал слабости.

Когда-то давно, в самом начале карьеры, Бартон схлопотал пулю в район правой лопатки, повредившую нервные окончания. Мысль о том, что он не сможет пользоваться рукой, наполняла его парализующим ужасом и тошнотворным ощущением собственной бесполезности. Нет, он тогда не напился. Он пришёл к старшему по званию и не своим голосом попросил взять его хотя бы на штабную должность. Хотя бы на работу с бумагами. Лишь бы быть хоть немного нужным.

Старший по званию тогда оценивающе посмотрел на Клинта и спокойно приказал сесть. Бартон послушался. Коулсон подвинул свой стул ближе и уверенно сцапал Бартона за отказывавшееся восстанавливать дееспособность запястье. Клинт попытался отшатнуться, но хватка у Коулсона была такая же армированная, как сам агент.

Коулсон осторожно, палец за пальцем, раскрыл сведённую судорогой, не слушавшуюся хозяина ладонь Бартона. И просто сказал:

— Если хотите, можно вас записать в группу наружного наблюдения, пока функции восстанавливаются. И не думайте, что в моём отделе все только и делают, что бегают с бумажками.

Ни жалости, ни осуждения, ни неуверенности.  
Для Клинта такое отношение было лучше любого лекарства.  
Почему-то ему показалось, что Коулсон это знал по личному опыту.

Это был далеко не последний раз, когда Коулсон заменял ему медицинскую помощь. Клинт в какой-то момент просто смирился с тем, что Акела их местной стаи не промахивался не потому, что везунчик: Коулсон просто был опытнее. Так что, когда на них падало здание, летел снаряд, бросалась взбесившаяся газонокосилка-переросток, Клинт уже мысленно намечал план дальнейшего развития событий. План обычно был таков: атака, попытка уклонения, темнота, возвращение в мир живых в компании Коулсона. Старший агент молча вправлял конечности, останавливал кровотечения, волок лучника на себе и кривился в усмешке на предложения Бартона в следующий раз попробовать искусственное дыхание. Создавалось впечатление, что Коулсону любая угроза была что слону дробина. Клинт как-то раз, когда они с Наташей сидели в какой-то закусочной, усердно изображая менеджеров среднего звена, сказал:

— Знаешь, у меня ощущение, что, если к нам прилетят инопланетяне, Коулсон отберёт у них паспорта и отдубасит вторженцев их же летающей тарелкой, если начнут жаловаться.

— Это маловероятно, так как такое поведение может спровоцировать межгалактический скандал, — без предупреждения сказал голос Коулсона в наушнике на частоте Клинта.

У Бартона кофе пошёл носом.  
Уесть Коулсона на поле сарказма у него явно не было шансов.

Первый раз, когда Коулсона задело, стал для Бартона шоком. Взорванное здание, хор голосов на частоте переговоров, отзывающихся об обстановке — и гробовая тишина на частоте Коулсона. Это было так неожиданно страшно, что Клинт не сразу сообразил, что уже не запрашивает позывные старшего по званию, а кричит в полный голос. Как будто правда может докричаться…

— Вы мне мозг вышибете таким количеством децибел, Бартон, — сипло отозвалась рация.

Бартон шумно выдохнул.

— Где вы? — отрывисто спросил он, не заботясь ни о протоколе ведения переговоров на служебном канале, ни о разрушениях вокруг, ни о том, что, по большому счёту, ему стоило бы для начала сообщить в штаб о номинальном успехе операции.

— Где-то в подвале, — глухо прозвучал голос Коулсона. — И мне бы не помешал скотч.

— Сэр, ну вы даёте, — нервно усмехнулся Бартон. — Тут всё на воздух взлетело, а вы о выпивке…

— Я не виски имел в виду, если что.

Бартон осёкся.

— Я как-то раз уже… пробовал, — вяло продолжала мысль рация. — Самый обыкновенный канцелярский скотч… неплохо останавливает… кровотечения…

— Сэр, не молчите, — закидывая лук за спину, выпалил Бартон. — Сориентируйте меня: где вы были до обрушения здания?

— Второй южный вход, по левой лестнице, вниз, — совсем тихо сказал Коулсон. — Знаете, в этом есть своя ирония… — Он умолк.

— Коулсон? — щурясь на угадывающийся в развалинах вход, позвал Бартон. — Ради Бога, только не молчите, ладно? В чём там у вас ирония? Говорите. Мне правда интересно.

Канал связи несколько мучительных секунд оставался мёртвым. За это время Бартон с бешено колотившимся сердцем успел добежать до уцелевшей при взрыве двери.

— Ирония, — медленно проговорил голос Коулсона. — В меня выпустили автоматную очередь, а ранило в итоге слетевшим при взрыве осколком вентиля парового отопления…

— Предложите компании-производителю местного трубопровода слоган, — разгребая обломки двери, хмыкнул Клинт. — «Самые убойные краны! Даже бронежилет не спасёт». Им понравится, я отвечаю. И вы говорите, говорите, не расслабляйтесь.

— Что говорить, Бартон? — устало спросила рация.

— Не знаю. Сказку расскажите. — Клинт доломал дверь и наконец смог протиснуться к лестнице, о которой говорил Коулсон. — Анекдот, тоже покатит.

— Анекдот?.. Бартон, вам что, недостаточно весело?..

— Мне очень весело, — заверил Клинт. — Ужасно. Приходите — оборжётесь. Но в норме от вас анекдота не допросишься, так что я злоупотребляю ситуацией. Можете даже докладную потом написать.

— Тогда уж лучше… сказку, — слабо усмехнулась рация.

— И чтоб непременно прекрасный принц и кони.

— Кони?..

— Белые. А то как это: прекрасный принц, и без белого коня.

— Хорошо, Бартон… будут вам… кони…

Коулсон обнаружился за завалом в самом дальнем углу подвала. Клинт не помнил, как он вытаскивал агента наружу. Кажется, про белых коней ему в тот раз так и не рассказали — хотя, с тем, как безумно он радовался тому, что Коулсон был жив и в сознании, он вполне мог пропустить всю сказку мимо ушей.

Ему настолько редко выпадали выходные, что он как-то не успевал даже задуматься о собственной личной жизни. В этом он был не одинок: насколько он знал, у той же Чёрной Вдовы все романы были по заданию руководства. Тем забавнее был случай, когда они уже в привычной компании «развесёлых висельников», как окрестил команду Коулсона, Бартона и Романовой директор Фьюри, дошли в разговоре до темы эротических снов. Если совсем честно, разговор завели они с Наташей; по мнению русской, дружба людей, способных вместе свободно обсуждать подобные темы, была потенциально нерушима. Коулсон просто вовремя зашёл в рекреацию на этом этаже базы за чашкой кофе.

Бартон не был бы Бартоном, если бы появление начальства остановило его словесный поток.

— …например, Капитан Америка, — говорил он в момент, когда зашёл Коулсон. — Это же символ на века, Нат, независимо от пола. Зуб даю, для кучи народа, да даже для кого-нибудь из наших, Кэп — предел эротических мечтаний!

Наташа так выразительно изменилась в лице, что Бартон заткнулся. Романова смотрела поверх его плеча, так что Клинт обернулся взглянуть на то, что заставило Чёрную Вдову так застыть.

За его спиной у кофе-машины стоял Коулсон.

Кофе-машина мучительно долго выплёвывала шапку пены в латте агента. Коулсон поднял взгляд на Романову с Бартоном и, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, лаконично сказал:

— Не предел.

— Ты дебил, — сообщила Наташа, едва дверь за Коулсоном закрылась.

— Да что я такого…

— Ты слепой кретин, Клинт. Агент Коулсон — фанат Капитана Америки. Ты соображаешь, что при нём ляпнул?

— Коулсон, — деревянным тоном повторил Бартон после нескольких секунд абсолютной тишины, наполненной всеобъемлющим непониманием. — Коулсон. Фанат. Фанат Капитана Америки.

— До тебя ещё и доходит туго, — беззлобно и доверительно сказала ему Романова.

Клинт некоторое время молча моргал. А потом с такой скоростью рванул из рекреации в коридор, что это можно было бы считать вертикальным взлётом.

— Сэризвинитеянехотел, — выдохнул Бартон, нагнав Коулсона на повороте.

Коулсон взирал на Клинта поверх чашки с кофе, как на неизученный вид плесени.

— Вы не обиделись? — не нашёл реплики лучше Бартон.

— На что? — моргнул Коулсон.

Бартон умудрился в ответ сказать набор из разрозненных слогов и слов «ну», «это», «Капитан Америка» и «я не знал». И уже где-то в начале слова «извините» начал осознавать, что нёс. Коулсон смотрел на Клинта так, как будто неизученный вид плесени имени Бартона внезапно вырастил лапки и пополз на первооткрывателя.

— А-а, — наконец, протянул Коулсон. — Вы про вашу беседу. Расслабьтесь, Бартон. Я же сказал: не предел.

Бартон проводил начальство взглядом и с изумлением ощутил небывалое по силе желание побиться головой об стену. И побегать кругами. Предпочтительно — по потолку. Что ему делать с таким набором ощущений, он не знал.

— Бартон, очнитесь, вы нужны миру.

Клинт дёрнулся, просыпаясь и чуть не снося со стола объёмистую кружку горячего кофе. Лучник накануне заснул над отчётом, который честно пытался сделать более информативным, чем: «Мы встретили отряд боевых роботов и взорвали их всех нахрен». Клинту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы проморгаться и сориентироваться в пространстве. Он спал на диване в рекреации на шестом ярусе базы. Пожёванный черновик отчёта лежал на журнальном столике рядом, чётко под кружкой с кофе. Сидевший в кресле напротив слегка помятый агент Коулсон доведённым до автоматизма движением завязывал узел на галстуке.

Дальнейший анализ ситуации у Клинта застопорился.

— Бартон?..

Клинт моргнул, сгоняя оцепенение. Не признаваться же, что «завис», наблюдая за мелкой моторикой пальцев старшего по званию. И ладно бы, если бы Коулсон раздевался…

— Бартон. Возьмите кружку с кофе и отпейте. Это приказ. Мне как-то не по душе общаться с зомби.

— Задумался, — пробубнил Клинт, отгораживаясь кружкой от мира. С тем, какой кавардак в его голове устроила одна мысль о раздевающемся Коулсоне, ему лучше было не пускаться в уточнения. Он ведь и раздевался, наверное, такими же отточенными, автоматическими движениями, сначала пиджак, потом узел на галстуке, потом первая пуговица на горле рубашки, потом запонки…

Не-е. Куда там Капитану Америке. Действительно, _не предел._

— Наталья говорила, что до вас туго доходит, — сочувственно сказал Коулсон.

Клинт очень аккуратно опустил кружку на стол и поднял взгляд.

— Что? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ничего, — устало вздохнул Коулсон, вставая, чтобы взять пиджак. — Отчёт потом перепишем, не мучайся. Пей кофе. Проснёшься — зайди на стрельбище на верхнем ярусе.

Бартон послушно потянулся за кружкой.  
Кофе. Стрельбище. Коулсон.  
Клинт с изумлением понял, что жизнь была прекрасна.

Стрельбище на втором ярусе базы в это время суток обычно пустовало. У Бартона был тяжёлый день, так что он физически нуждался в том, чтобы что-нибудь разнести — тем более что было, чем. Коулсон утром накануне выдал ему с дюжину прототипов стрел, над которыми работал Тони Старк. Бартон Старка лично не знал, но, судя по тому, как тот проектировал оружие, у мужика была неслабая фантазия. У Бартона до этого так и не дошли руки поэкспериментировать с прототипами. Мысли о том, чтобы сходить, например, в ту же рекреацию и поспать, Клинта не посещали. Ну и что, что половина четвёртого утра, право. Когда дело касалось стрельбы, для Клинта Бартона время суток не имело решительно никакого значения.

Тот факт, что, судя по ставшим слышимыми звукам выстрелов, в этом отсеке второго яруса базы «ЩИТа» уже кто-то был, его несколько удивил. В принципе, сюда иногда, когда его заедала бессонница, приходил директор Фьюри, или шла, как она выражалась, «замаливать грехи» Наташа. Клинт ещё ни разу с ними не пересекался в такой час, но, в принципе, не исключал такой возможности.

Когда Клинт захлопнул за собой дверь, как раз стихал отзвук очередного выстрела. Бартон серьёзно не понимал, как нормальный человек может различать внешние звуки, будучи в наушниках для стрельбы — но в ту же секунду, как дверь захлопнулась, стоявший напротив мишени человек резко развернулся, выцеливая Бартона.

— Я ведь и пристрелить мог, — мягко проговорил Коулсон, сдвигая наушники на шею.

Бартона внезапно накрыло воспоминанием. Рим, лет пять назад. Неудачный генетический эксперимент, сбежавший подопытный, заложница, побег на территорию Ватикана. Коулсон, которому было как-то неожиданно к лицу прикрытие в облике священнослужителя. Бартон в «гнезде» на крыше одного из зданий. И выстрел на поражение, из которого Клинт ярче всего запомнил то, что Коулсон не шелохнулся и даже не повернул головы, когда мимо его лица, царапнув оперением, вжикнула стрела. Бартон тем вечером заметил царапину на начальственном ухе и сказал в точности ту же самую фразу: «Я ведь и пристрелить мог».

Видимо, настало время вернуть Коулсону его же реплику.

— Не мог, — криво улыбнулся Бартон. Коулсон моргнул, явно узнавая фразу. — Я вам верю.

Коулсон опустил пистолет, поставил на предохранитель, отложил в сторону. Клинт не стал акцентировать внимание на том, что старший по званию был готов открыть стрельбу внутри здания, в которое по умолчанию был доступ только «своим». У него явно были свои причины реагировать так, а не иначе, и Бартон не собирался в них копаться.

Другое дело, что у Коулсона был по-настоящему усталый вид. Да, привычный костюм был в наличии, воротничок отглажен, галстук только слегка ослаблен — но Бартону немного неуютно было от самого факта. Четвёртый час утра, пустое стрельбище, стопка расстрелянных мишеней — и Коулсон, от которого даже на таком расстоянии чувствовался едва различимый запах пороха, кофе и тоски. Клинт не мог это объяснить логически, не мог сказать, что его насторожило, он просто _видел_ , что что-то было не так.

Вселенная не придумала достаточно учтивой формы вопроса о том, всё ли у человека в порядке. Бартон колебался секунду или две, в итоге остановившись на бестактном:

— Что случилось?

Коулсон неожиданно фыркнул, как будто вопрос его рассмешил. На фоне того, насколько вымотанным и невыспавшимся выглядел агент, это смотрелось особенно сюрреалистично.

— Тебя никогда не посещала мысль, — медленно проговорил Коулсон, — что мне тоже иногда надо просто что-то разнести, чтобы полегчало?

Сама фраза прозвучала настолько непривычно, что Бартону стало не по себе — в основном, потому, что он явно ничем не мог помочь. Коулсон смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, и Клинт цепенел, понимая, что это был тот редкий случай, когда он правда не знал, что сказать.

— Подойди ближе, — сказал агент.

Интонации приказа в его голосе не было, но Бартон всё равно послушался — автоматически, не задумываясь.

— Если что, можешь меня потом ударить, — бесцветным тоном проинформировал Клинта Коулсон.

Клинт не успел спросить, за что. Коулсон каким-то ленивым жестом сцапал его за воротник куртки, притянул к себе. В сущности, он его даже не обнял как следует — просто привлёк ближе, почти в боевом захвате, прижимая к себе так, что Клинт чувствовал сквозь свою футболку и его рубашку его сердцебиение.

Сердце у Коулсона колотилось так, как будто он чего-то до смерти боялся.

— Фил? — осторожно позвал Бартон.

Обращение «сэр» в контексте звучало бы невероятно неуместно, подумал он.

— Дай мне минуту, — глухо попросил Коулсон куда-то в район шеи Клинта.

— Да хоть десять, — нервно хмыкнул Бартон, мучительно соображая, куда ему девать руки в таком положении, и прикидывая, не пристрелит ли его Коулсон, если он всё-таки положит их туда, куда ему было бы _удобно_.

— Я когда-нибудь тебя убью в превентивных целях, — тихо сказал Коулсон, ослабляя захват.

— Я за, если от этого станет легче, — мрачно отозвался Бартон, решительно перехватывая агента за плечи и не давая отстраниться. — Знаешь, мог бы просто по-человечески рассказать, что там на тебя накатило. Я бы понял. Как ветеран попыток побиться головой об стену — точно бы понял.

— Если я скажу, что мне просто за тебя страшно, это будет звучать глупо, — философским тоном изрёк Коулсон.

— Зато взаимно, — честно отозвался Клинт. — В целом, это очень даже неплохое начало. Теперь мы точно знаем, что у нас есть что-то общее…

— Клинт?

— …и, в целом, если ты когда-нибудь вдруг решишь меня поцеловать, я, наверное, не буду против…

— Клинт.

— …и, знаешь, я же тебе никогда не говорил…

— Клинт. Четыре часа утра. Стрельбище. Я не спал два дня и чувствую себя немного неловко. Не говоря уже о том, что мне нужно время, чтобы проанализировать собственные ощущения. Ты не мог бы замолчать и… обнимать меня немного повыше?..

— Как скажете, сэр.

Коулсон расслабленно выдохнул, делая шаг назад. 

— С этим можно жить, — констатировал Клинт, поправляя на агенте галстук. Коулсон, удивительное дело, не возражал против такого вторжения в личное пространство.

— Хотелось бы верить, — слабо улыбнулся он.

— Если не убьёмся в ближайший месяц — рассмотрим возможные варианты развития событий более досконально, — оскалился Клинт.

Коулсон смотрел на него так, как будто именно этой фразы все эти годы ждал в письменной форме, в отчёте.  
С этим правда можно было жить, решил Клинт.  
И постараться не убиться. Хотя бы в течение пары месяцев, для закрепления эффекта.

— Красота, — желчно прокомментировала Романова, раскрыв дверь в рекреацию на шестом ярусе базы. — Как ты его сюда заманил?

— Он сам, — хором отозвались двое сидевших на полу мужчин.

И дико заржали.

Романова возвела очи горе, плотно прикрыла дверь и уселась на свободное от бинтов и оружия место на ковровом покрытии пола рекреации. Пропускать шоу она была не намерена — а, судя по состоянию сослуживцев, балаган был в самом разгаре.

Диван, журнальный столик, кресло и пара тумбочек, которые были призваны создавать в рекреации атмосферу уюта, были завалены разобранным оружием таких габаритов, что сомнения в том, что его дизайнер явно что-то компенсировал, не оставалось. Кофе-машина была тщательно расписана разборчивым почерком Коулсона — пара фраз и несколько фигур показались Наталье неприятно знакомыми, складываясь то ли в формулу, то ли в чертёж, то ли в компонент колдовского круга. У Бартона был глубокий (и уже зашитый) порез на плече — почему-то в следах от скотча. Наташа поджала губы: она знала методы экстренной медицинской помощи по учебнику Фила Коулсона, включавшие перечень затейливых операций наподобие заштопывания ран зубной нитью. У Коулсона, видимо, было сломано несколько пальцев на левой руке — и, судя по тому, как они были забинтованы и зафиксированы, учебник медицинской помощи Клинта Бартона был ещё хуже. К моменту, когда Наташа успела рассмотреть все синяки на физиономии Клинта и все царапины на закалённом в боях носу Коулсона, мужчины уже не смеялись, а мелко хихикали.

— Мальчики, — угрожающе приподняла одну бровь Наталья.

Бартон взвыл и, судя по всему, зарыдал в плечо Коулсону. Фил в каком-то неподобающем нормальному человеку мимическом этюде зажевал смех куда-то внутрь себя, успокаивающе погладил Бартона по голове и сухо вымолвил:

— Директор Фьюри был в курсе операции.

— Она просто жалеет, что мы её не позвали, — всхрюкнул в плечо Коулсона Клинт.

— Нет, — кисло призналась Романова, вытягивая ноги. — Мне просто интересно, кто первый в этот раз полез в самое пекло.

— В следующий раз обязательно поучаствуй в тотализаторе, — повествовательным тоном без тени улыбки посоветовал Коулсон. Судя по звукам, Клинт уже жевал его рубашку. — Я слышал, что в последнее время ставки на агента Бартона стали падать. 

— Вам бы в медотсек, — резюмировала Наталья.

— Успеем, — уверенно отозвался Коулсон.

— Он не хочет идти, потому что это он всё начал, — сдал сослуживца Бартон, с удовольствием откидываясь на спину и вытягиваясь на полу. — Фьюри послал нас только разведать, что там химичит шайка физиков-сатанистов… _физиков-сатанистов_ , ну как, как так вообще?!..

— Талантливые были ребята, — спокойно оценил Коулсон. — Тебе бы понравились. Их арсенал мы на всякий случай решили конфисковать.

— Я оценила, — фыркнула Наталья. — Физики, сатанисты, арсенал, отличный набор. Что они там собирались устроить, с таким запасом пиротехники?

Клинт снова что-то провыл и перевернулся на бок. Вероятно, ржать, лёжа на спине, ему было неудобно.

— Открывали портал в ад, — без тени иронии сказал Коулсон.

Романова посмотрела в честные и усталые глаза агента. Потом на истерически попискивающего Клинта. Потом на разрисованную кофе-машину. Потом снова в глаза Коулсону.

— И как? — осторожно спросила она.

— Не получилось, — лаконично отозвался агент. — И, кстати, да, в нашу кофе-машину теперь не могут вселиться демоны.

Наташа моргнула. Покосилась в сторону кофе-машины. Перевела взгляд обратно, на собеседника.

— Я проверял, — добил Коулсон.

— Можно, я тоже поплачу в наш ковролин? — всхлипнула от смеха Романова. — Как, сэр… Нет, не хочу знать детали. Дайте лучше потом почитать черновики отчёта…

— Он тебя потом заставит их съесть, чтоб врагу не достались, — хохотнул с пола Бартон.

— Только бумажные носители, — отбрил Коулсон.

— Наташ, может, кофе? — оскалился Клинт. — А то тут один агент клянётся, что обряд экзорцизма не повлиял на вкусовые качества. Заодно и проверим.

— Как-нибудь попозже, — усмехнулась Романова, поднимаясь с пола. — Может, этот кофе чего-нибудь и из меня изгонит, а так будет уже неинтересно… Но вы зовите, когда допишете черновик.

— Ты даже готова его, э-э… употребить внутрь? — выразительно округлил глаза Бартон.

— Чего не сделаешь ради запретного знания, — вскинула брови Романова, выходя из рекреации.

Бартон приподнялся на локте и серьёзно посмотрел на Коулсона.

— Фил, — начал он, — тебе не кажется…

— …что она тактично оставила нас наедине, — договорил за него Коулсон. — Да. Кажется. Только, кажется, она не вполне уверена в том, что кажется ей.

Клинт вздохнул и лёг обратно, на пол, мертвецким жестом складывая руки на груди.

— Мы сами ни в чём не уверены, — буркнул он. — Это… нормально. _Кажется._

Коулсон, некоторое время задумчиво поглядев на замусоренный оружием ковролин, сдвинул одну из особенно циклопически выглядевших винтовок в сторону и с усталым вздохом лёг рядом с Бартоном, в практически идентичной позе.

— Может, это даже к лучшему, — полувопросительно сказал он, глядя в потолок рекреации.

— Что? — покосился на него Бартон. — Неуверенность? Неопределённость? Неоднозначность? Я много синонимов подобрать могу.

Коулсон повернул к нему голову.

— Чётко намеченные и проработанные планы всегда срываются, — серьёзно сказал он. — В любую стратегию должна быть включена вероятность импровизации в решающий момент.

— Красиво звучит, — признал Бартон, морщась, перекатываясь через здоровое плечо на бок, чтобы быть немного ближе, и снова приподнимаясь на локте. — Знаешь, я, наверное… рискну проверить.

— Можно попробовать, — хрипло резюмировал Коулсон.

Если бы агент Романова вернулась в этот момент, она бы стала свидетелем того, что даже порывистый Бартон иногда делал что-то очень медленно и осторожно. Клинт целовался как-то очень серьёзно и, пожалуй, даже задумчиво — скорее изучая, чем вовлекаясь в процесс. Коулсон мягко взъерошил затылок лучника здоровой рукой, притягивая ближе, не позволяя отпрянуть. Это длилось не дольше нескольких секунд, но Бартон, откатившись обратно, на спину, ещё очень долго молчал, глядя в потолок.

— Интересно, — наконец сказал он.

— Мне нравится твой выбор определений, — отозвался Коулсон

— В следующий раз можно попробовать что-то посмелее, — доверительно сообщил потолку Клинт.

— «В следующий раз»? Когда сатанисты с высшим образованием снова будут открывать портал в ад?

— О, сэр, портал в ад — это непременный атрибут мрачных брачных игр агентов «ЩИТа», вы разве не знали?..

Клинт умолк, когда Коулсон осторожно нащупал здоровой рукой его ладонь и, словно извиняясь, чуть сжал пальцы.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Коулсон, — может быть, когда-нибудь у нас получится исключить порталы в ад из обязательной программы.

— Может быть, — эхом отозвался Клинт.

— Не сейчас.

— Не загадывая.

— Постепенно.

— Без лишних планов.

— Со временем.

— Вероятнее всего.

— Я тебя тоже.

— Ты… ты умеешь уесть одной фразой, ты в курсе?!

Прошло почти полгода с ночного разговора на стрельбищах и пара месяцев с «операции с демоном в кофе-машине», как окрестила то дело Романова, когда агент Бартон начал действительно задумываться.

Агент Ситвелл как-то в сердцах сказал, что, судя по тому, что Бартон нёс по рации в рабочее время, Клинт был вообще не приспособлен к мыслительному процессу. Понадобилась уйма времени, чтобы Бартон признал, что в этом была доля истины. Нет, у него не было проблем с планированием операций, он чётко ставил цели, он разумно разрабатывал стратегии. Но, когда дело доходило до Фила Коулсона, разум Бартона давал необъяснимый сбой. Так отключаются сервера во время DoS-атак, не выдерживая перегрузки от массива запросов.

Клинт, со всем своим достаточно нетривиальным жизненным опытом, не был приспособлен к единовременному поиску ответов на все вопросы, которыми задавался при одной мысли об агенте Коулсоне. Их было слишком много для одного человеческого существа. Когда Клинт пытался хотя бы осмыслить, что именно его ставило в тупик — тот факт, что после фактического признания во взаимной симпатии Фил продолжал себя вести так, будто это вообще ничего не меняло, что Клинт до сих пор не был уверен даже в точном домашнем адресе Коулсона, что даже поцеловать этого человека было сродни свободному падению по уровню адреналина в крови, — его мозг просто останавливал процесс. Тормозил, включал предохранители, не давал обдумать ситуацию.

Агент Коулсон просто… был. Он ценил, когда Клинт приносил ему кофе, нормально относился к тому, что они перешли с фамилий и званий на имена, продолжал стоически воспринимать трёп Бартона по рации и… ничего не предпринимал. Как будто ситуация и так его устраивала.

Наташа как-то обмолвилась, что на одной из явочных квартир Коулсона видела шахматную доску под стеклянным колпаком. Неизвестно, с кем Коулсон играл, и он ли играл вообще, и не было ли это воссозданной партией с какого-то турнира, но в позиции фигур на доске был смысл. Независимо от цвета фигур, сделавшему первое же движение грозил мат в считанные ходы. В шахматах это называлось «цугцванг» — когда любое предпринятое действие могло только ухудшить ситуацию. Партию можно было бы продолжить, рискнуть, выкрутиться — но Коулсон её просто остановил.

Бартон чувствовал холод, когда начинал задумываться о том, что эта партия вполне могла повториться и в жизни.

Он наткнулся на Коулсона в арсенале, в той секции оружейного отсека, куда направляли ещё не проверенные образцы. Фил терпеливо, по инструкции, собирал какую-то циклопическую пушку с маркировкой отдела аналитической обработки ксенотехнологий на прикладе. К инструкции была приклеена желтая бумажка с краткой, но ёмкой резолюцией Фьюри, сводившейся к тому, что Коулсону настоятельно не рекомендовалось тестировать «эту хрень» за пределами специально отведённого полигона. Клинта безумно забавлял тот факт, что при взаимодействии с Коулсоном Фьюри заверял даже такие бумажки подписью и печатью — на всякий случай, потому что с агента могло статься проигнорировать замечание за отсутствием юридической силы документа. Насколько Клинт знал, прецеденты уже случались, и подкопаться под бюрократически подкованного Коулсона не получилось ещё ни у кого.

— Не стреляй, свои, — подняв руки, отрапортовал Клинт, заметив, что Коулсон начал медленно опускать плечи, не отрываясь от процесса сборки.

Бартон давно знал эту реакцию: Коулсон мог выглядеть мирно, но едва заметное изменение в наклоне плеч агента было безошибочным индикатором того, что тот сейчас в режиме полной боеготовности. Судя по всему, это срабатывало автоматически — и было особенно заметно, когда к Коулсону заходили со спины. Клинту было достаточно один раз оказаться в захвате после неудачной попытки подкрасться к заполнявшему документы агенту, чтобы усвоить опыт на всю жизнь.

Впрочем, это не помешало Клинту пару раз оказаться у Коулсона на прицеле. И это давало ему только новую почву для вопросов, на которые он не вполне знал ответ.

— В ближайшее время планируется операция, в ходе выполнения которой потребуется наше вмешательство, — не оборачиваясь, проговорил Коулсон. Хищной сутулости в наклоне его плеч больше не было.

— Хилл присылала мне какую-то бумажку, — признал Клинт.

— Хилл может, — задумчиво признал Коулсон, сверяя свою модель для сборки с инструкцией. — Меня больше беспокоит то, что тот план операции, с которым меня ознакомили, включает слишком много допущений.

— Один умный тип мне не так давно сказал, что в любом плане должна быть предусмотрена импровизация, — хмыкнул Бартон.

Коулсон с хрустом вставил какую-то деталь в явно не предназначенный для неё паз. И отложил прототип подальше, не поднимая глаз на Клинта. Бартон достаточно долго общался с Коулсоном, чтобы понять, что такая реакция была чем угодно, но не смущением от напоминания об обстоятельствах того разговора. Самым близким аналогом из всех эмоций, которые успел наблюдать Бартон в исполнении Коулсона, была злость.

Мягко говоря, это сбивало с толку.

Клинт подошёл ближе, наклонил голову на бок, пытаясь заглянуть Коулсону в лицо.

— Фил? — осторожно позвал он.

— Вероятность импровизации должна быть предусмотрена, — глухо отозвался Коулсон. — Это не значит, что весь план должен состоять из импровизации. Нельзя высаживать отряд на объекте и просто велеть людям действовать по обстоятельствам, ничего не объясняя.

Он не злится, с изумлением подумал Клинт. То есть, да, разумеется, он злится — на себя, за невозможность повлиять на ситуацию, на руководство, за такие планы операций, на весь мир, в превентивных целях, — но это не главное. Он…

— Ты расстроился из-за операции, что ли? — вскинул брови Бартон.

— «Расстроился» — очень ёмкий термин, — мрачно отозвался Коулсон.

— Расслабься, — хмыкнул Клинт, сдвигая прототип дальше и усаживаясь на край стола. — Давай, соберём эту фиговину, съездим на полигон, жахнем, потом скушаем по пончику, и сразу полегчает. Массовые разрушения и сладенькое — лучшие антидепрессанты.

— Ты — мой антидепрессант, Клинт, — слабо улыбнулся Коулсон, в первый раз за весь разговор подняв взгляд.

Клинт хотел ответить, что польщён сравнением с «колёсами», и что с такой работой, как у них, дозу любого антидепрессанта стоило бы увеличить. А вместо этого ляпнул:

— Тоже вызываю привыкание?

Тишина после этого вопроса длилась самое большее — пару секунд. За это время Бартон успел чрезвычайно некстати вспомнить то, как Коулсон умел замолкать в ответ на вопросы, которые считал неуместными, и шахматную доску с навсегда остановленной шахматной партией, и дефиницию термина «цугцванг». Здесь и сейчас Коулсон мог бы так же остановить их игру, зафиксировать момент, не давая ситуации шанса измениться.

Вопрос был только в том, стоил ли риск в этой игре наличествовавших ставок.  
От мысли об этом Клинту почти успело стать страшно.

— Я бы не сказал «привыкание», — тихо ответил Коулсон. — Я бы сказал «зависимость».

Клинт хотел уже пошутить на тему того, что его, в таком случае, нужно отпускать только по рецепту врача, когда Коулсон сделал шаг ближе и наклонился вперёд, опираясь руками о край стола по бокам от лучника. Бартон инстинктивно задержал дыхание. Лицо Коулсона было на таком близком расстоянии, что взгляд Клинта с трудом мог сфокусироваться.

Самым поразительным было то, что даже на этой стадии Коулсон умудрился остановиться на середине движения, на расстоянии выдоха до прикосновения. Сердце в груди Клинта успело сделать несколько слишком быстрых для нормы ударов, прежде чем он с растущим раздражением начал:

— Фил, если ты всё ещё ждёшь разрешения на доступ в письменной форме…

Когда он в прошлый раз целовал Коулсона, это было сродни эксперименту, в котором инициатива исходила полностью с его стороны. Сам Клинт воспринимал тот случай как практически лишённый чувственного подтекста. Что-то слишком новое, чтобы не быть целомудренным по своей природе. Интересный опыт, да, но не более.

Как выяснилось, опыт мог быть в разы… интереснее.

Фил целовался без особой спешки, так, будто они были не в закрытом отсеке оружейной в середине рабочего дня, так, словно у них было всё время на свете. Ощущение было настолько острым, что Клинту казалось, что у него свело руки, когда он обхватил Коулсона за плечи в попытке сохранить равновесие. Он опомнился только минуты через три, запоздало сообразив, что, вполне вероятно, делает Филу больно — к реальности его вернул неприятно втыкавшийся в бок приклад так и не собранного до конца прототипа.

— О, Господи, — в первый раз в жизни цензурно описал собственные ощущения Клинт, выпуская плечи Фила и перенося вес на локти, так, чтобы не задеть деталей оружия. В кончиках пальцев покалывало от желания возобновить прикосновение.

— Поддерживаю, — задумчиво отозвался Коулсон.

Клинт отметил тот факт, что при чуть смятом на плечах пиджаке, сбившемся дыхании и немного расфокусированном взгляде агент Фил Коулсон смотрелся… чёрт возьми. _Сексуально._ В этом термине ошибиться было сложно.

— Я… потом к тебе зайду, — выдавил Клинт.

— После испытаний прототипа, — охотно подхватил Коулсон.

Практически бегом выходя из оружейной и постигая в процессе все грани такого неизведанного букета чувств, как растерянность, желание и, наверное, восторг, Клинт с неконтролируемой улыбкой подумал об остановленной шахматной партии.

Ему не очень хотелось знать, чем закончится их партия.  
Его грел сам факт того, что ход был сделан.

Когда пару недель спустя, уже после действительно сплошь состоявшей из бешеной импровизации миссии, из которой весь отряд умудрился вернуться живым и практически без потерь, Клинт стучался в дверь одной из квартир в Бостоне, он чувствовал себя немного странно. «Немного» в данном случае было эквивалентно по силе воздействия массовой высадке инопланетян в каком-нибудь местном МакДональдсе.

В одной из квартир в Бостоне жил агент Фил Коулсон, которому Фьюри в приказном порядке выдал выходной. Насколько Бартон был в курсе, Фьюри грозил вытатуировать приказ на лбу у «этого упёртого трудоголика» — и, разумеется, завизировать печатью и подписью, — если Коулсон начнёт возражать. Коулсон признал, что он не фанат татуировок, и согласился на отгул. И теперь Бартон стоял под дверью, мял в руках пакет со свёртком из «Данкин Донатс» и бутылкой хорошего виски и чувствовал себя слегка за шкалой допустимо нормального.

— «Массовые разрушения и сладенькое», я помню сочетание, — резюмировал Коулсон, отперев дверь и обозрев открывшийся ему вид.

— Там не массовые разрушения, — оскорбился Клинт. — Там «Джек Дэниелс»!

— Я подразумевал тебя, — спокойно пояснил Коулсон, пропуская гостя внутрь.

Бартон наугад свернул в один из коридоров, по чистой случайности верно выбрав направление.

— Пакет поставь на стол, бутылку оставь на стойке, — окликнул его из прихожей Коулсон.

— Да, дорогая, — не удержался Бартон.

Старший по званию заглянул на кухню с настолько красноречивым скептицизмом на лице, что Клинт поднял руки вверх:

— Понял, капитулирую, больше так не шучу.

— Лёд в морозилке, стаканы в шкафу над столом, — мягко отозвался Коулсон. — Дай мне минуту.

— Если ты переодеваешься в костюм — поздно, я уже видел твою футболку с магистром Йодой! — крикнул ему вслед Клинт, кривясь в усмешке.

Коулсон был выше того, чтобы реагировать на такую провокацию.

Наверное, только секунд через десять, когда Бартон уже наливал виски по стаканам, он заметил лёгкое дрожание рук. Не от волнения и не от страха; кончики пальцев чуть подрагивали от переизбытка адреналина, как во время боевого задания.

Он в первый раз был у Коулсона дома.

После того поцелуя в оружейном отсеке базы мысли Бартона шли в удручающе предсказуемом направлении. С Коулсоном никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, как он мог себя повести, но Бартон надеялся на то, что пресловутое направление мыслей у них совпадало хотя бы процентов на восемьдесят. Бартону было не пятнадцать лет, и он уже многое успел попробовать в жизни, но именно каких-то отношений на уровне глубже поверхностной привязанности в его личном архиве было очень мало. С мужчинами их не было вообще. Клинт раз за разом анализировал ситуацию и приходил к выводу о том, что вопрос был не в половой принадлежности, а в личности. Когда Клинт смотрел на Коулсона, он видел именно _Коулсона_ , вполне конкретного, штучный экземпляр, а не просто одного из представителей вида. И во время общения с ним Бартон чувствовал себя не агентом спецслужбы, а сапёром посреди минного поля; это был тот редкий, крайне непривычный для Клинта случай, когда он опасался испортить ситуацию неосторожным движением.

Как при подобном осторожном отношении к Коулсону можно было перевести разговор на плотский аспект отношений, Клинт затруднялся ответить. Фразы из разряда: «Всё нормально, минет — это как на велосипеде кататься, разучиться невозможно» или «Знаешь, я никогда не был снизу, но готов попробовать» однозначно стоило вычеркнуть из списка возможных попыток завести разговор на эту тему. В такие минуты Клинта снова неодолимо тянуло побиться головой об стену, но самоконтроль его пока что не подводил.

— Ты не переодел футболку, — с удовлетворением отметил Клинт, вытряхивая пончики на тарелку.

— Я выключал из розетки утюг, — ледяным тоном сообщил Коулсон.

Клинт представил себе Коулсона с утюгом. Воображение неумолимо подсовывало пред его внутренний взор панораму «Коулсон убивает утюгом Кинг Конга» и её аналоги. Представить, что агент просто мог гладить рубашку, у Клинта не получилось.

— В честь чего банкет? — кивнул на пончики Коулсон, садясь за стол.

— Ну, например, — протянул Клинт, — по случаю моего допуска в твою квартиру. Чур, первый тост будет за то, чтоб допуск был не разовый…

Коулсон красноречиво поднял брови. Один из камней с души Клинта, по ощущениям, с грохотом обвалился.

— …и я хочу обратить твоё внимание на тот факт, что я принёс только одну бутылку, — продолжил мысль Бартон. Кончики его пальцев снова начало покалывать, как перед ответственным выстрелом. — Иными словами, у меня нет планов тебя напоить и затащить в постель.

Коулсон моргнул. Если бы он знал, какого труда Клинту стоило выбрать формулировку и вообще начать произносить её вслух, он бы из вежливости научился читать мысли, чтобы избавить Бартона от пояснений.

— В постели ты мне нужен трезвый, — приказным тоном отчеканил Клинт, мучительно сознавая, что на стадии проекта, не произнесённая вслух, фраза звучала намного лучше, и с чувством выполненного долга камикадзе перед страной влил в себя содержимое своего стакана, прямо со льдом.

В целом, это был удачный тактический ход. Пара кусков льда во рту была достаточно веским способом уйти от необходимости держать ответ перед собеседником.

— Клинт, — мягко позвал Коулсон. — Сядь, пожалуйста.

Бартон молча сел за стол, пытаясь по возможности соблюдать приличия в попытке разгрызть лёд. По крайней мере, процесс немного отвлекал его от посерьёзневшего Коулсона.

— Давай попробуем с моей терминологией, — медленно произнёс Коулсон, задумчиво вертя свой стакан в пальцах. — Я очень давно не шёл на близкий контакт с людьми, так что уверенности в том, что я способен на какой-то адекватный аналог человеческого общения, мало. Я, с одной стороны, не собираюсь злоупотреблять твоим доверием, а, с другой, хочу немного… привыкнуть.

— И перестать пытаться в меня выстрелить, когда я захожу на стрельбища по ночам, — полувопросительно проговорил Бартон.

— Ты правильно понял, — отозвался Коулсон. С тем облегчением, которое прозвучало в его голосе, Клинт запоздало осознал, что не он один здесь чувствовал себя сапёром.

— Можем начать с малого, — протянул Клинт, сцапав с тарелки шоколадный пончик. — Например, ты сейчас выпьешь свой виски, и мне не будет неловко лезть к тебе целоваться с запахом алкоголя изо рта. И потом, с кем ещё ты будешь закусывать виски пончиками, Фил? Лови момент. После пары порций шоколада ещё скажешь, что меня любишь, так и знай.

— Ты не представляешь, как, — деревянным тоном сказал Коулсон.

И залпом опрокинул свой стакан виски.

Почему-то фраза дошла до Клинта медленно, словно через какой-то фильтр восприятия, сместив многие акценты и явно повредив какие-то предохранители в его системе мировоззрения. Здорово, думал Клинт, молча жуя свой пончик и наблюдая, как стоически хрустит своей порцией льда его собеседник. Меня любит агент Фил Коулсон. Правда любит, даже страшно…

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Клинт, дожевав пончик, — я тут подумал: чёрт с ним, с сексом, как-нибудь придумаем, что делать, когда до этого дойдёт… И — Фил, ты такой милый, когда давишься выпивкой. Честно. Напомни мне чаще заговаривать с тобой про секс, вот так, за столом, без предупреждения — у тебя бесценное выражение лица, правда. На, возьми пончик, тебе нужна глюкоза.

— Кх… Клинт…

— Возьми пончик, зажуй, полегчает. И давай вот сейчас без этой твоей… терминологии. Молчи и жуй пончик, он вкусный, я проверил. Я сейчас тоже, наверное, заткнусь, буду смотреть на то, как ты изничтожаешь калорийную выпечку, и пытаться плавно осознать, за что мне такое счастье. А то я только что попытался задуматься о том, что всё вот это, в футболке с Йодой — мне, и, кажется, сейчас зарыдаю от восторга…

— Клинт?

— …да?

— Где-то в начале речи ты обещал заткнуться. Сделай милость. Мне тоже, знаешь ли, надо… плавно осознать.

— Если что, от восторга чур рыдаем вместе.

— Клинт.

— Всё, всё, молчу.

У меня полный рот крови, думал агент Бартон. Ну ладно, хорошо, может, не полный, но кровь во рту есть однозначно, и явно будет шишка на затылке. А ещё, кажется, я потянул ногу. И, возможно, ссадил себе пару костяшек на пальцах. И про возможные повреждения мышц спины лучше не думать. И это всё на трезвую голову. И…

— Фил, — на выдохе простонал Клинт, цепляясь за так до конца и не снятую с плеч Коулсона рубашку, — я долго не выдержу… 

Он и так шёл на рекорд, по личным меркам.

Когда месяц назад его принесло в квартиру Коулсона с пончиками и виски, что-то в их отношениях — чёрт возьми, теперь это правда можно было назвать словом «отношения», — изменилось. Стало проще. Вышло на новый уровень доверия. Забавно было смотреть на то, как постепенно «оттаивал» Коулсон, не возражая против тактильного контакта, не вскидываясь, когда Клинт заходил на стрельбища, не пытаясь уклониться и предупредить о последствиях, когда Бартон тянулся его поцеловать. Романова в какой-то момент выразительно посмотрела на то, как они переругивались около так и не отмытой от каббалистических письмён кофе-машины, и саркастично высказалась в том ключе, что так обычно общаются уже лет двадцать женатые люди. Бартон тогда осёкся. Коулсон тогда разорвал шаблон всем присутствовавшим, проигнорировав реплику Натальи, нежно коснувшись локтя Клинта и в образовавшейся после этого гробовой тишине мягко попросив прощения за то, что сорвался. То, что Клинт истерически заржал через секунду после того, как Коулсон величаво удалился из помещения, не убавило силы впечатления. Присутствовавшая при разговоре агент Хилл ещё минуты две кататонически размешивала свой кофе, пока не сломала пластиковую ложечку.

Странно было ощущать и осознавать в полной мере тот факт, что где-то рядом, в той же ежедневной дурацкой мясорубке со стрельбами по живым мишеням и скачками через не всегда преодолимые препятствия, был кто-то по-настоящему близкий. Кто-то, с кем можно вечером перекинуться парой слов о какой-нибудь рабочей заварушке и при этом не нарушить режим секретности. С кем можно просто пить кофе, забивать гвозди, готовить бифштекс, не утруждая себя разговором и не чувствуя неловкости от молчания. Рядом с кем можно позволить себе выглядеть слабым, усталым, расстроенным, каким угодно — и знать, что это поймут и за это не осудят. Ощущение для Клинта было новым именно за счёт того, что вместе со всем этим Коулсон не переставал быть собой — занудным, интеллектуальным, серьёзным типом, который носил костюмы и мог нейтрализовать врага хоть веником.

Даже заспанный Коулсон, которого Клинт имел счастье наблюдать, когда пару недель назад напросился переночевать на диване в его гостиной, выглядел… в стиле. Как будто подо всей этой оболочкой с помятой со сна физиономией, наметившейся щетиной, мутными глазами и неправдоподобным хохолком на макушке неярко, но внушительно светилась спокойная сила. Это была не суперспособность, не физический показатель, а какая-то внутренняя, вызывавшая в Клинте бесконечное уважение мощь трезвого рассудка и самоконтроля. Её не обязательно было как-то демонстрировать; её и так чувствовали почти все, на уровне инстинктов. Просто не осознавали, почему не слишком высокий агент со спокойным взглядом и мирным, мягким голосом заставляет к нему прислушиваться и делать так, как он сказал.

Клинт сам не мог объяснить, насколько сильно он ценил то, что ему было позволено заметить эту деталь личности Коулсона в минуты, когда агент не пытался держать себя в рамках служебного этикета. Он никогда этого не озвучивал, но он не представлял, чем мог бы эквивалентно расплатиться за оказанное доверие. Судя по тому, как иногда останавливался на нём взгляд самого Коулсона, ощущение было взаимным. Клинт не знал, что Фил видел в нём в такие моменты. Он просто был благодарен за сам факт.

Клинт не вполне мог вспомнить, что им руководило, когда неделю назад они, усталые, как крестоносцы после битвы за Иерусалим, вплелись в квартиру Коулсона. Кажется, Клинт тогда размашисто повесил свою куртку мимо вешалки, лениво поцеловал агента в губы, ощущая ещё не выветрившийся привкус пустыни, металла и дезинфицирующего раствора на языке, и плавно опустился на колени. И, кажется, в первый раз в жизни официально попросил «разрешения на оральный секс», причём именно в такой формулировке. И при этом не почувствовал себя идиотом.

За выражение лица Фила в тот момент вели бы кровопролитную войну все киностудии мира.

— Прямо здесь? — обретя дар речи, спросил тогда Коулсон.

— Можно было ещё спросить: «Прямо сейчас?» — в тон ему хмыкнул Бартон.

— Можно попробовать… — с сомнением начал Коулсон.

И осёкся, когда Клинт без лишних разговоров выправил его рубашку из брюк, приподнялся на коленях и, коснувшись губами на секунду, медленно провёл языком чуть выше пряжки ремня агента.

Бартон пробовал, вспоминая, что умел раньше, тестировал пороги чувствительности, не торопясь, запоминая новые реакции. Он сам не ожидал того, что его так заведёт звук, который Коулсон издал, когда Клинт, уже расстегнув его брюки, наклонился вперёд и провёл языком по ткани белья. К моменту, когда он вобрал член Фила в рот, у самого Клинта уже стояло так, что он с трудом думал. Когда Коулсон на определённом этапе запустил пальцы в волосы Бартона и каким-то не своим голосом сообщил, что надолго его не хватит, Клинт едва не кончил от одного сочетания ощущений. Смотреть на эту версию Фила, кусавшую губы, чтобы не застонать, было чем-то настолько новым, что с непривычки кружилась голова. Уже потом, поднявшись с колен, позволив стянуть с себя заляпанную семенем футболку, чувствуя, как властно чужие руки расстёгивали его джинсы, отвечая на какой-то совершенно безумный поцелуй, Клинт не пытался бороться с этим головокружением.

По ощущениям, то головокружение с тех пор так и не прекращалось.

Тогда, неделю назад, Коулсон в итоге посмотрел на него тем растерянно-понимающим взглядом, которого Клинт не видел ни у одного другого живого существа, попытался сказать «спасибо», поцеловал куда-то в переносицу и, шумно выдохнув, предложил приготовить ужин. Клинт был согласен хоть на ядерную войну. Ему было хорошо до пустоты в голове.

Ещё неделю они ходили кругами. Иначе назвать это у Клинта просто язык не поворачивался. Он просто периодически ловил на себе взгляд Коулсона — оценивающий, задумчивый и не слишком уверенный, — и каждый раз не успевал задать вопроса. Вмешивалась работа, вмешивались сослуживцы, вмешивались террористы, словно сговорившись. Вмешивалась усталость — Клинт один раз элементарно заснул на плече у Коулсона, когда они сидели на диване у Фила в квартире.

Судьбоносные слова были сказаны тем вечером, на кухне, когда Фил уже снял пиджак и искательно заглянул в холодильник.

— Давай я просто перечислю факты, — не успев обдумать собственные слова, выдал Клинт, созерцая ту часть, которой к нему был обращён Коулсон. — Я тебе действительно доверяю. Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, хотя бы в экспериментальных целях. И я тебе доверяю настолько, что хочу заняться с тобой сексом так, как этого захочешь ты. Неужели в холодильнике есть что-то более интересное, чем моё предложение? Или у тебя просто спину свело, что ты обернуться не можешь?..

— Ты хорошо подумал? — серьёзно спросил Коулсон, выпрямляясь и закрывая холодильник.

— Я даже подучил теорию, — оскалился Клинт.

— Теорию, — бесцветным тоном повторил Коулсон.

Клинт, расшифровав выражение взгляда Фила, мысленно застрелился.

— Ты не так понял, — быстро сказал он.

— _Теорию._

— Фил, стой, не делай такое лицо. У меня есть сексуальный опыт взаимодействия с мужчиной, ты этого не мог не заметить. Просто, я бы выразился, он не очень всеобъемлющий. Так что выдохни и не пытайся прикинуться совратившим малолетнего, мне уже под сорок.

— Мне уже _за_ сорок, господин теоретик. И, когда я говорил, что у меня давно никого не было, я имел в виду, что у меня _давно_ никого не было, — осторожно выговорил Коулсон, усаживаясь на край стола и задумчиво глядя на Бартона. — Ты понимаешь, что я могу… не рассчитать? Навредить? Сделать больно?

— Ты так это говоришь, как будто меня это должно смутить, — высказался Клинт.

— Ты ненормальный, — вздохнул Коулсон.

— Ха. Ты так это говоришь, как будто не за это меня любишь.

В данную секунду, оглядываясь на их диалог, Клинт приходил к выводу, что его честно предупреждали о возможных побочных эффектах. Но все попытки быть осторожными, аккуратными и держать всё под контролем вылетели в трубу в ту же секунду, когда Клинт снял с Фила галстук.

Была своя ирония в том, что Коулсона они в итоге так до конца и не раздели. Ещё больше иронии было в том, что привыкший быть при прочих равных показателях сверху Бартон действительно первые пару минут был сверху. И даже следовал инструкциям Коулсона, у которого ещё хватало душевных сил заботиться о технике безопасности. А потом Клинт взвыл, слишком резко опустившись на член партнёра, Фил сказал что-то настолько нецензурное, что потом стеснялся повторить, и технику безопасности послали к чёрту. У Клинта что-то явственно хрустнуло в спине, когда Коулсон развернул их, меняя позицию с на секунду напугавшей Бартона лёгкостью. Фил не был намного массивнее его, и от этого сам факт того, что он без усилий уложил Бартона на обе лопатки, впечатлял ещё сильнее — особенно с учётом исходной позы. Клинт подозревал, что потянул ногу где-то на этой стадии. Ссадины на костяшках пальцев ему были гарантированы сметённой с тумбочки у кровати лампой на железной подставке. В какой-то момент Коулсон проделал что-то невероятное языком с одним из его сосков, и Клинт так неудачно дёрнул головой, что до звёзд перед глазами приложился затылком об изголовье кровати. И сейчас, бессильно всхлипывая от каждой волны болезненного наслаждения, которую вызывал в нём новый такт рваного ритма, в котором член Коулсона входил в него, он мог только повторять пересохшими губами:

— Я долго не выдержу… я так… долго… не выдержу…

— Извини, — едва слышно шепнул ему на ухо Фил.

Клинт хотел спросить, за что, когда Коулсон, приподняв его за бёдра, начал двигаться резче, быстрее, вбиваясь в него глубже, заставляя выгибаться к нему навстречу в неконтролируемой судороге. Клинт не помнил, когда в последний раз оргазм вынуждал его кричать. Он чувствовал, как сокращаются его мышцы, как, дёрнувшись, замирает Фил, кончая следом за ним. Ощущения были настолько слепящими, что он не сразу начал отдавать себе отчёт в том, что всё закончилось.

— Откуда у тебя кровь во рту? — было первым, что спросил Коулсон, восстановив дыхание.

— Язык прикусил, когда головой стукнулся, — хрипло выдохнул Клинт. Коулсон вопросительно вскинул брови. — Нет, всё в порядке. Просто тебя слишком… слишком… Господи, я даже не знаю, как это выразить. Тебя больше допустимой дозы. Поцелуй меня, а то я взорвусь…

Коулсон только тихо сокрушённо вздохнул, приподнимаясь на локтях, наклоняясь и почти издевательски медленно целуя Клинта. Бартон чувствовал, как от этого тягучего, солёного от крови поцелуя наконец успокаиваются всё ещё дрожавшие от напряжения мускулы. Он осторожно провёл ладонями по рукам Фила, вверх, к плечам, ощущая, как Коулсон расслабляется от прикосновения.

— Ты точно в порядке? — тихо спросил Коулсон, на секунду прерывая поцелуй.

— Объективно? — хмыкнул Клинт. — Это был самый травмоопасный секс в моей жизни. Но я морально готов к тренировкам на пути к совершенству, потому что в жизни всегда есть место подвигу. А теперь давай ты снова скажешь, какой я ненормальный.

— Ты псих, — признал Коулсон.

— Отлично, — удовлетворённо улыбнулся Бартон. — И покажи, где у тебя в доме аптечка. Голову мне лечить уже поздно, а вот ссадину на руке я бы заклеил…

В полумраке комнаты было видно, что Коулсон смотрел на Бартона так, будто до сих пор до конца не верил в его существование — и боялся проверить, не галлюцинация ли это.  
Клинт решил, что вряд ли когда-нибудь признается вслух в том, что это чувство у них тоже было взаимным.

Стоило признать, что спящий Клинт Бартон был тем зрелищем, за которое не жалко было отдать любые деньги. Клинт спал на животе, хмурясь в подушку, свесив одну руку с кровати, так, что у неё были все шансы затечь до полной потери чувствительности. Он спал так крепко, что не услышал, как зашёл в квартиру Коулсон.

Фил не стал включать свет в комнате. Принял душ, вымывая из волос песок и копоть. Сменил повязку на запястье, переоделся, заварил себе кофе — было шесть утра, так что кофе был в тему, — и сел на кровать, рядом. В какой-то момент у него возникла мысль наклониться, поцеловать спящего — в шрам на лопатке, во взъерошенный затылок, в рубец от сведённой татуировки ближе к шее, — но ему не хотелось будить Клинта.

Бартон проснулся сам, через полчаса, когда Коулсон пил третью чашку кофе и просматривал последние сводки с коммуникатора. Лучник резко распахнул глаза, рывком переворачиваясь на спину и пытаясь сесть.

— Кошмар? — тихо уточнил Фил.

— Я руку не чувствую, ты опять не спишь, сколько времени, — без вопросительной интонации и перерывов на вдохи выдал Клинт. А потом, моргнув и сфокусировав взгляд, отозвался: — Кошмар. Опять с тобой в главной роли. Скоро «Оскар» можно будет вручать.

— Что в этот раз? — хмыкнул Коулсон, устало потирая переносицу. — Жгли? Расчленяли? Вешали за пиратство и колесовали за ересь?

— Ты слишком много со мной общаешься, — проворчал Клинт, свешивая ноги с кровати и массируя руку. — Теперь я понимаю, почему мой юмор никто не любит… Нет. Сегодня в моём кинозале был марафон мистических триллеров. Жаль, некому продать мой абонемент.

Коулсон отключил коммуникатор и задумчиво посмотрел в спину Бартону. Клинт передёрнул плечами и тихо продолжил:

— Ты просто стоял в пустой белой комнате. Не откликался, когда я звал. А когда я подошёл и дотронулся до тебя, ты начал рассыпаться. Знаешь, вот как будто ты уже давно прогорел изнутри, как будто оставался только тонкий слой оболочки. Ты всё рассыпался — такими красивыми хлопьями пепла, с белёсыми, с ржавым отливом, с искрами, они, по идее, должны были обжигать, — а я стоял, как дурак, и не знал, что мне делать. Только думал: если бы я к тебе не прикоснулся, ты бы ещё оставался, а теперь тебя… просто нет…   
Клинт мелко дрожал, как дрожат от нервного напряжения или слишком сильного выброса адреналина. Коулсон отставил чашку с кофе, придвинулся ближе, обнимая за плечи, привлекая к себе.

— Вот уж от чего я точно не рассыплюсь, — шепнул Фил в макушку стучавшему зубами Бартону, — так это от тактильного контакта с тобой. Давай, спи дальше, у тебя сегодня снова ночное дежурство…

— В таком случае, сэр, я настаиваю на постельном режиме и для вас, — слабо отшутился Клинт. — Серьёзно, Фил; сколько времени? Часов пять? Шесть?

— Половина седьмого.

— И ты напился кофе, опять. И кто после этого кому должен советовать выспаться?..

Клинт ещё что-то ворчал про трудности псевдосемейной жизни с Терминатором на кофейных батарейках, но Коулсон уже чувствовал, как тот успокаивается. Ему самому часто снилось, что что-то случалось с Бартоном. Обрывались страховки, не выдерживали бронежилеты, рикошетили пули. Недавно Коулсону снилось, что Клинт просто перестал его узнавать. Это было даже страшнее, чем смерть: смотреть в холодные голубые глаза лучника и не видеть там _ничего_. Ни единой эмоции, ни тени узнавания. Только бесконечный, ничего не чувствовавший лёд…

Коулсон закрыл глаза, не особенно пытаясь уснуть, просто давая телу отдых. Он предпочитал не запоминать кошмары. Ему хватало того, что он видел на работе.

Это было за три недели до того, как кошмары стали реальностью.

Наверное, хуже всего было то, что Клинту потом пришлось общаться со Стивом Роджерсом. С капитаном Роджерсом. С Капитаном — с большой буквы — Америкой, чёрт бы его подрал.

Бартону было бы, наверное, немного легче, если бы Кэп оказался совсем оторванным от реальности, неприятным типом. Так нет же, он правда был тем идеальным солдатом с железобетонными понятиями о чести и справедливости, который так вдохновлял Коулсона. Интересно, думал Клинт, облокотившись о стол в кофейне и снизу вверх глядя на говорившего ему что-то Роджерса, каково это — думать о книжном, выдуманном идеале всю юность, и потом вдруг взять и встретить его, настоящего, живьём? Как Фил это выдержал?.. Достойно, конечно, как же ещё. Сохранив лицо. И наверняка даже не было заметно его полуобморочное состояние. При мысли об этом у Бартона почти получилось улыбнуться…

Где-то на середине мысли Клинта выдернуло из раздумий что-то, упомянутое капитаном.

— Прости, задумался, — сморгнув оцепенение, пробормотал Бартон. — Что ты только что сказал?..

— Что Коулсону бы понравилось, — терпеливо повторил Роджерс. У него явно не было проблем с тем, чтобы что-то терпеливо повторять. У него вообще был вид человека, который будет переводить бабушек через дорогу вне зависимости от количества бабушек. Да, желчно подумал Клинт, _Коулсону бы понравилось_. — Я, конечно, не очень хорошо его знал, но…

Зато я знал лучше, чем надо, подумал Клинт. Его мысли в последнее время постоянно возвращались к их квартире — к квартире Коулсона в Бостоне. Тот район остался нетронут вторжением читаури, но Клинт так и не смог набраться решимости вернуться туда. У него внутри было странное ощущение — как будто ему не предъявляли отчёт о вскрытии, анализы ДНК, подтверждавшие личность, свидетельские показания. Как будто Коулсон был жив — просто переехал куда-то слишком далеко, чтобы можно было дозвониться. Действительно больно ему становилось только от очень личных вещей — когда натыкался на какую-то забавную, только им двоим понятную мелочь и ловил себя на желании рассказать об этом Филу, например…

— Роджерс, — с удивившим его самого спокойствием спросил Клинт, — а ты веришь в жизнь после смерти?

Судя по тому, как осёкся капитан, он всё это время говорил на какую-то совершенно не соотносившуюся с вопросом Клинта тему. Бартона не смущало то, что он, скорее всего, самым беспардонным образом только что перебил собеседника.

— Я верю в Бога, — мягко сказал Роджерс. — Жизнь после смерти идёт… комплектом.

— Это хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Клинт, вставая из-за стола. — Значит, насчёт переезда я не так уж и не прав…

— Бартон, — окликнул его капитан, — ты в порядке?

— В полном, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Клинт. — Просто… есть пара незаконченных дел.

Если бы несколько дней назад, в момент штурма Нью-Йорка, ему уже успели сказать, что произошло на борту летающей крепости, Бартон бы вряд ли выполнил приказ взять Локи живым. И уж тем более вряд ли сам бы вернулся с боевого задания. Подумать только, а ведь он ещё удивлялся, почему так рвётся в бой Романова…

Странное дело, но одним из самых светлых моментов для него стала феерическая пьянка с Тони Старком. То, с какой самоотдачей Старк напивался, было достойно восхищения. Сам Клинт до такой стадии вряд ли дошёл бы самостоятельно, но, насколько он помнил, на какой-то стадии их взаимодействия Старк рыдал ему в плечо и просил познакомить с альтисткой. Альтисткой была двоюродная сестра Коулсона — милейшая дама лет тридцати пяти и, наверное, лучшее на свете прикрытие для его образа жизни. Клинт до сих пор не был уверен, сказал ли кто-нибудь ей о том, что произошло. При мысли о том, чтобы рассказать ей всё самому, Клинту делалось в самом буквальном смысле физически плохо.

Из всего, что он мог сделать для Коулсона, он не сделал главного: не был рядом, когда был нужен. И Наташа могла сколько угодно рассказывать о том, что Фила в арсенал направил Фьюри, что он полез на божество в одиночку потому, что у него элементарно отказал инстинкт самосохранения, что Клинт был в этом не виноват. Бартон знал факт: когда под сердце Коулсону вонзался скипетр Локи, Клинт всё ещё стрелял по своим и ни о чём не думал.

Он сперва хотел попросить директора дать ему увидеть тело. А потом подумал о том, что, один раз увидев его, навсегда сохранит в памяти именно эту, финальную версию Коулсона.

Ему не хотелось помнить Фила мёртвым

Он почему-то подумал о том, что так и не спросил у Капитана Америки, о чём он говорил, когда прозвучала эта фраза: «Коулсону бы понравилось». Это не имело никакого значения. Клинт не стал заходить на базу, взял билет на поезд до Бостона и вдруг поймал себя на совершенно непрошенной мысли.

Хоть бы поезд сошёл с рельс, удивительно спокойно подумал он, глядя куда-то сквозь стоявший над платформой вечерний туман.  
Тогда и встретимся пораньше.

Поезд на Бостон не сошёл с рельс и прибыл на вокзал без опоздания.

В тот визит Бартон долго стоял у окна квартиры, не зажигая свет. Вяло раздумывал, стоило ли пытаться прыгнуть вниз, или всё-таки попытаться застрелиться. Цеплялся за мысль о том, что самоубийцы, по идее, считались смертными грешниками, с гарантированной пропиской в аду, а Фила в аду он представить не мог. Вспоминал то дурацкое дело с физиками-сатанистами. Силился понять, почему даже такому воспоминанию не получалось улыбнуться.

Ему было холодно. Как будто чёртова Снежная Королева заменила сердце на какой-то суррогат. Он ушёл из квартиры, так ничего и не забрав — и так и не сделав шаг из окна, вниз. Его удержал не рассудок, а мысль о том, как глупо было бы умирать, зная, что кое-кого, способного переть на бога с непроверенной пушкой, это могло расстроить.

Он так потом и не смог себе объяснить, зачем стал возвращаться в эту квартиру. Он там не жил — он спал или на базе, или в башне Старка, или за столиком в кофейне, но не там. Клинт исправно платил по приходившим счетам — за электричество, за воду, за отопление. Иногда он оставался на ночь, когда засыпать казалось невыносимым. Кошмары начали сниться ему не сразу, а месяца через два — рвущие, выворачивавшие душу кошмары с разными деталями сюжета, но одним и тем же лейтмотивом. Клинт приходил домой, в кабинет начальства, на базу, в рекреацию — и видел Коулсона. И каждый раз забывал, что ему это снилось. Каждый раз радовался. Секунд десять, пока не понимал, что что-то не так. Коулсон сидел за столом, в кресле, на полу, в зависимости от сюжета сна, и не двигался. Просто сидел, глядя в одну точку. Холодный, тихий, спокойный. Клинт понимал, что агент мёртв, только когда подходил совсем близко — на Коулсоне в этих снах никогда не было ни ран, ни крови. От этого, от того, что Клинт не видел никаких повреждений, было ещё страшнее, потому что Бартону в этих кошмарах всегда было известно: сломалось что-то _внутри_. Что-то, чего он не мог видеть, предугадать, предотвратить, исправить.

Он не знал, почему во снах ощущение необратимости потери каждый раз было таким до крика ужасным.

Через три месяца Клинту в какой-то момент показалось, что он увидел краем глаза в зеркале в прихожей промельк лица Фила. Это было иррационально, но он прочесал всю квартиру в так до конца и не желавшей умирать надежде. И только потом, остановившись перед зеркалом, понял, что отражение было его собственное. Клинт за это время похудел так, что черты лица заострились. Глядя в зеркало, он с каким-то странным тянущим чувством в груди понял, что видит в собственных глазах выражение, которое часто замечал у Фила — как будто где-то внутри него самого шевельнулся отзвук той спокойной внутренней силы, которую Клинт так любил в Коулсоне. Он почему-то вспомнил все резко обрывавшиеся разговоры о прошлом Фила, и пробормотал — вслух, так, что голос надтреснуто прозвучал в тишине квартиры:

— Кого же ты успел потерять, если у тебя всё время был такой взгляд?

Той ночью ему приснился самый жуткий из всех кошмаров.  
Ему приснилось, что Коулсона вообще не было. Никогда. Только его собственное отражение. Клинт выл во сне так, как будто его рвали на части. Слава Богу, в казармах «ЩИТа» были толстые стены с хорошей звукоизоляцией.

Через полгода Клинт понял.

Он до этого не отдавал себе отчёта в том, насколько многому научился у Коулсона. Он чувствовал себя, как чёртов оленёнок Бэмби, у которого наконец прорезались рога и появились извилины в мозгах. Он вспомнил про эту сказку, когда в первый раз зашёл на базу в деловом костюме. Оленёнок как-то раз наткнулся в лесу на казавшегося призраком и внушавшего трепет взрослого оленя — и продолжал испытывать трепет всю жизнь, пока олень не умер, и до тупоголового Бэмби не дошёл простой факт: он вырос в точно такого же оленя, как тот, что вёл его за собой. И теперь занял освободившееся место. Не он первый, не он последний. Забавно.

С этим можно было продолжать какое-то время жить. А потом… потом тоже можно… _уехать куда-нибудь так, чтобы никто не мог дозвониться_ — ему нравилась формулировка. Интересно, думал Клинт, проходя к служебному лифту и не замечая оторопелых взглядов коллег, Коулсон тогда тоже шёл на заведомый риск, чтобы…

Нет. Ему не хотелось об этом думать.

Наверное, в тот день он в первый раз видел Марию Хилл такой бледной. Он видел, как она пристально разглядывает его пиджак, чтобы отмести сомнения: нет, это не из гардероба агента Коулсона, нет, просто строгий офисный костюм, подогнанный по фигуре, ничего необычного. Она посмотрела на Бартона так, будто увидела привидение, и сказала что-то вроде «ознакомьтесь с поправками к регламенту операции, сэр».

«Сэр». Добро пожаловать в мир взрослых оленей, рогатая дубина по кличке Бэмби.

Он знал, что почти каждый на его пути замедлял шаг и провожал его взглядом, но ему, в общем-то, было всё равно. Уже полгода, как всё равно. Смотри, Фил, как я умею, подумал Клинт, шагая сквозь этажи базы к стрельбищу. Я справлюсь. Я научусь. Когда-нибудь. Ты же как-то научился.

Только тогда, через полгода, закрыв за собой дверь в отсек и посмотрев на мишень в дальнем конце стрельбищ, он очень ярко вспомнил, как резко, на чистых инстинктах разворачивался и выцеливал его Коулсон, когда Бартон заходил сюда. И только тогда, через полгода, он смог наконец заплакать.

В ту ночь он снова остался в пустой квартире без хозяина. Он даже смог заснуть — в кресле, разумеется, он так и не мог заставить себя спать на кровати в спальне. Ему приснился уже забытый кошмар; Клинт встретил его, как старого приятеля. Пустая, белая комната. Тихий, не откликающийся Коулсон. Неосторожное прикосновение — и вихрь белёсо-кровавых, перемешанных с искрами хлопьев пепла. Клинт во сне закрыл глаза, подставляя им лицо, с пугающим спокойствием понимая, что это прикосновение — последнее, прощальное, что он должен его запомнить, чтобы никогда не забывать…

Клинт в реальности открыл глаза и, не думая, выхватил из кобуры служебный пистолет.

Почему-то большинство людей, находясь под прицелом, фиксирует взгляд не на глазах противника, а на дырочке дула оружия. Так, будто могут остановить пулю, если будут удерживать её взглядом. Профессионалы смотрят только в глаза — потому что по ним можно предугадать реакцию. Сидевший в кресле напротив Клинта человек был профессионалом. Бартон моргнул, наклоняя голову набок. Человек практически синхронно повторил движение.

— Я наконец умер? — без выражения спросил Клинт, не опуская пистолета.

Человек в кресле медленно закрыл глаза. Интересно, рассеянно подумал Клинт, рассыплется ли он, если я к нему прикоснусь — или рассыплюсь я?..

Сидевший перед ним в кресле агент Коулсон открыл глаза. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел, вполне сфокусированным, цепким взглядом, чётко останавливаясь на деталях. На узле галстука Клинта. На запонках. На пятнышке от кофе на манжете рубашки. На пластыре на тыльной стороне ладони левой руки — память о неудачных стрельбах в прошлый четверг…

— Скажи что-нибудь, — глухо сказал Клинт, опуская оружие.

Коулсон как-то неестественно резко дёрнул головой, словно обозначая отрицание, молча, не проронив ни звука. Тусклый отсвет уличного фонаря на секунду мелькнул бликом в его глазах, и Клинт вдруг понял. Тот Фил Коулсон, которого он знал, очень не любил демонстрировать собственную слабость, практически на уровне физического отторжения. Этот Фил Коулсон, который молча сидел в его — их — опустевшей квартире, просто не мог заговорить. Потому что его бы выдал голос. Потому что он бы точно заплакал при попытке произнести первое же слово. Потому что так он бы показал собственное слабое место…

Клинт поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал в кобуру. Встал со своего кресла, сделал шаг вперёд, к креслу напротив, до последнего ожидая прозреть и увидеть там пустоту. И медленно опустился на пол, рядом, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом в колено так и не заговорившего Коулсона.

— Если я умер, — тихо сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — то, согласись, мы отгрохали себе неплохое чистилище.

— Если бы ты умер, — едва слышно прозвучало в ответ, — я бы не поленился застрелиться, чтобы сделать тебе выговор в строгой форме.

— Мог бы предупредить.

— Ты же знаешь, что не мог. — Клинт зажмурился, смаргивая слёзы, когда Коулсон осторожно, будто проверяя его реакцию, взъерошил волосы на его затылке. — Я приехал, как только это стало физически возможно. Официально я ещё мёртв. Знают только в Асгарде. Долгая история, потом расскажу, если захочешь…

— Знаешь, Фил, — задумчиво сказал Бартон, поднимая голову, — давай, я порадуюсь как следует потом, ладно? А то я боюсь, что, если я обрадуюсь сейчас, ты снова исчезнешь. Или меня разорвёт на много маленьких растерянных Клинтов, и ты будешь ругать меня за то, что я радуюсь громко и хором.

Тот звук, который издал Коулсон, можно было бы назвать смехом — при учёте того, что человек просто отвык смеяться настолько, что почти разучился. Клинт молча слушал и искренне надеялся, что у агента сейчас не отвалится голова, как в одном из кошмаров, и не придётся снова просыпаться.

— Так, — отсмеявшись, серьёзно сказал Коулсон. — Вставай. Если ты ещё не выкинул мою кофеварку…

— Нашу, — автоматически поправил Бартон. И понял, как невыносимо скучал по возможности вот так поправлять собеседника.

— …и не разучился делать латте — сделай милость, организуй две чашечки.

— И?..

— Я не знаю. Может, просто попьём кофе и помолчим. И ты объяснишь, почему ты в деловом костюме.

— Сказал человек в… кстати, что это? Кольчуга? Латы? Костюм средневекового стриптизёра? Униформа верховного бога воинствующей бюрократии?

— О, Бартон. Ты ещё меч не видел.

— Это эвфемизм, сэр?..

— Господи, идиот несчастный, как же я тебя люблю.

— Когда ты говоришь это вот так, без выражения, я начинаю понимать, что тебя тоже в любой момент может порвать на выводок маленьких растерянных Коулсонов. Я прав?

— О, да. 

— Признай, у нас выйдет неплохой хор. И давай уже, хотя бы сделай вид, что у нас всё нормально и в порядке вещей, пока я делаю нам кофе и молча пожираю тебя пришибленным и влюблённым взглядом…

— У нас всё ненормально, — тихо проговорил Коулсон, останавливая уже развернувшегося было в сторону кухни Клинта за локоть и внимательно глядя на исправно выполнявшего обещание насчёт пришибленного взгляда лучника. — У нас иначе просто не бывает.

Клинт на секунду опустил глаза, на пробу постучал пальцем по асгардской броне на груди Коулсона, так, что зазвенело, и честно сказал:

— А нам иначе и не надо.


End file.
